Jealousy leads Naru to WHAT?
by SuperGalGene348
Summary: A jealous Naru can be unpredictable. NARU OOCness. AU first come back after years of not writing. Enjoy you guys :D needs critics :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I haven't updated any of my stories for YEARS. I know, I'm busy with school. And school's almost coming. I mean its summer and all, and it's almost ending. I've been just too lazy and I can't use the laptop for a more convenient time. I like wrote this at around 12:30 in the morning. So yeah, you can imagine. Sorry for the wrong grammar, misspelled words. Also, I will try to read my stories again, hopefully I can finish jealousy over naru and edit it. No promises there. But I will try.

I do not own Ghost Hunt. As much as it pains me, it is rightfully owned by Fuyumi Ono and those who worked with her.

Btw, I was supposed to make this a oneshot collection, but it's up to you to decide. I mean we can make this a oneshot collection or a fulltime independent story. Your pick :D anyways..

ENJOY!

-SG-

Chapter 1

Mai POV

As I was running towards the S.P.R. office, I ALMOST got a car crash. Thank kami for the guy that saved me yet I wasn't able to thank. I was rushing towards the all familiar street towards the office in Shibuya. I was almost near when, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, I TRIPPED! Great! I was already late as I am and I just have to trip and sprain my ankle. Ughh, great! It hurts like hell! I was trying to stand but failed miserably. I attempted to stand again but only to fail again. Sighing, I got my phone ready to call the office when suddenly a guy lifted me up. I looked at him and blushed. "Klutz" he muttered. OKAY, I know I'm a klutz but HEY, I don't need a guy pointing out the obvious. I stared at him for a few seconds until he spoke up again "where to, princess?". OKAY, THAT JUST STRIKED A NERVE! PRINCESS? GOSH. The nerve of this guy. "That café over there SIR, there's a staircase that leads up in the café in a small office called Shibuya Psychic Research. " No words were exchanged as he led me to the S.P.R. office. He opened up the door and entered. As usual, HIS voice suddenly spoke up. "Mai, you're late. Tea." He's soo annoying! "YEAH BOSS!" I shouted. The mysterious guy was still carrying me princess style and I blushed. "Uhm.. you can put me down now." I said. He only looked at me weirdly. "What do you mean 'put you down'? You're obviously hurt, Miss. "he said. I only blushed more, if that was even possible. Naru came out of his office and said "Mai, I don't pay you to.." he trailed off as he saw the scene before him. He just eyed the guy, then at Mai who was in his arms. "N-Naru! I'm soo sorry I'm late but!" I tried explaining but he just glared at me. "If you have time to be carried like royalty Mai, then you can make yourself more useful and make tea and do the filing." He said. I bowed down. I was yet to be released by the guy holding me up. "Look, this girl nearly got into an accident, if it weren't for me, she would be in the hospital by now. And being the klutz that she is, she tripped a few walks away from this office. Give the girl some slack will yah?" the mysterious guy defended me. I looked up at him and saw bright blue-ish with a little blackness in them. "Y..You're the guy that saved me! Thank you very much! Uhmm.." I began to trail off cuz' I don't know who this guy was. "Ren." He said. "Thank you Ren-kun!" I smiled brightly and thanked him. Naru totally forgotten til' he cleared his throat. "Mai, tea" Naru said and went inside his office door.

Naru POV

I can't believe that GUY was carrying MY Mai like that. Who does he think he is anyways? HUH? And she just lets him carry her like that? Seriously.. Wait, why do I care? And since when was Mai even mine anyways? Whatever, when she gets into my office, I am going to talk to her with a lot of stuff. A few seconds later, I hear footsteps shuffling, voices talking, no doubt that was Mai and that who-knows-face name. She laughs and I can tell the guy was chuckling. Then I suddenly hear knocking on my door, I muttered a low "come in" and sat there with my displeased appearance as I saw that guy carrying my Mai again. I just wished it was me carrying her like that. What am I thinking? That was just ridiculous! I blame the heat and these hormones that suddenly acted up now. I sighed and glared at the guy. He walks up to me and settled Mai on the chair infront of my desk. "You may leave Sir, if you don't have anymore business here, then I suggest you leave." 'and leave Mai cuz' she's mine' I thought. He nodded again and began to leave, but before he got out of the door, he looked up at Mai and said "Don't forget, kay?" and with those words, he left. 'What does he mean by that?' I arched one brow and looked at Mai. She handed me my tea and bowed down. She attempted to stand only to fall back down on the leather chair. "Mai" I said. "What happened?" I asked. "Well you see, I was preparing for the upcoming school festival with my class, and then I had band practiced and one of my dance practices for the festival. I practically ran here, ALMOST got into an accident, and when I was a few walks away, I tripped." I looked at her and sighed for the umpteenth time. "Just don't try to be late Mai. How many times have you been late? As your employer, I don't tolerate a lot of tardiness, well No employer would. Be careful, or your clumsiness and stupidity will injure you." I said as I stood up and walked over to her. She looked up when I was infront of her. I bent down and carried her bridal style out of my office and set her out of my office towards her desk. Arriving at my destination, I slowly set her down, and neared my face in her ear. I whispered to her ear "Oh and Mai, you don't want to be with a guy like him. " and left.

Original POV

Mai was sitting at her desk, pondering the words Naru just muttered to her. She had no idea why he suddenly said that. 'Could it be that Naru..?' Mai thought to herself. She blushed and shook her head. 'Impossible. He could never..' but her mind soon left her when the front door opened and John walked in. "Ah, Mai-san, konnichiwa!" he greeted. "konnichiwa John" Mai smiled. She tried to stand up only to fall back down on her seat. "Idiot" a silent mutter yet it was heard. "UGHH! Naru!" Mai shouted. John looked concerned and asked "Are you okay, Mai-san?" she only nodded. Even if she was not looking at him, he could tell that Mai was glaring daggers at Naru's office door. He sighed and gave her a lollipop. "Here, Mai-san. I think you need this more than I do." He gave it to her and smiled. He resumed his place at one of the lounge chairs. "So what brings you here?" Naru asked as he got out of his office. "I wanted to know if everyone was free next Sunday for an event in the church." John replied. "I have plans already. Why not ask the others?" Naru said. He nodded and looked at Mai. She just smiled and nodded her head, indicating that she was going. "I will ask the others then, if you will excuse me." With that, he left. Naru still stood there and looked at Mai. "Mai" he called out. She looked at him in confusion. "What Naru?" she asked. "Get your stuff, I'm taking you home." He stated, leaving no room for argument. Mai just sighed and packed her stuff, stood up and fell. She waited for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes only to see Naru's face bent over, with his hands on her waist. "Idiot" he muttered. "Y..YOU STUPID JERK!" Mai screamed in frustration. "Don't shout, I'm only a few centimeters away from you." He said calmly and picked her up bridal style again. Mai blushed and stuttered "N..Naru.. I can walk on my own" "Even an idiot can see that you can't walk Mai. Have you perhaps become more of an idiot than I take you to be?" Naru said. She glared up at him and looked away. Naru looked down at her and can't help but lean down. 'I wonder how her lips taste like? They look so soft and delicious. Wait, what? What am I thinking?! I'm turning into a pervert. Stupid hormones.' He thought. Before any of them knew it, Naru was only centimeters away from her when Mai got surprised and went forward. So making the two of them kiss. Unbeknownst to them, Lin came out of his office that time and saw the scene. He silently took his phone and took a picture of it. He could use it in the near future, but now was the time to go home. Naru and Mai's kiss ended a few seconds later though it felt like it was forever. She looked away and blushed. "Let's go Mai" and with that, took off to take her home. Lin just stood there and sent the picture to Madoka. He'd expect her to do something drastic about this. And he's sure Luella would be with Madoka scheming something. He sighed and locked the office and went straight home.

Back to Mai and Naru

Naru drove Mai to a restaurant not far from her house. "Naru, where are you taking me?" she asked. "Somewhere to eat" he replied. "But I can make my own dinner you know. So please." She said. But Naru was Naru and he wouldn't have that. "I can't take you out for dinner and you let other people take you out somewhere." he asked, or more like stated it. Mai looked at him dead in the face and was surprised. 'Did Naru just?' she thought. "Yes Mai. I am taking you out on a date." He said. Mai was soo embarrassed that she thought of those outloud. So she did what she do best and blushed and looked away. "So then.. what are we?" Mai asked. Naru stopped infront of restaurant and looked at her "I guess I don't mind being with you. I can say that this is what people call 'in a relationship'. " he said smoothly. Mai looked surprised yet again by Naru's action. She smiled and held her hand to his and smiled. "I love you, you Narcissistic, cold, egoistical, self-centered, tea-addict, workaholic jerk" Mai said. Naru just smirked and said "And I love you, you stupid, beautiful, cute and temperamental woman" and lean down for another kiss.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Yeah up to you to decide whether this is a collection of oneshots or an independent story.

Expect much of more OOCness from Naru.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So here's chapter 2 ~

I still don't own Ghost Hunt. Nor will it ever be mine. So yeah :D

Chapter 2

General POV

Today was the same quiet day at the office. It's been three days since the Mai got injured and their date with Naru. They both agreed to keep it quiet until they were both feel like it's the right time to tell the others of their relationship. Naru was in his office doing who knows what, Mai was happily sitting on her desk, listening to her Ipod Shuffle. As quietly as she can, she started singing the lyrics.

Mai POV

"Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating. Don't worry its safe right here in my arms. As the world falls apart around us, all we can do is hold on, hold on.." I sang. I heard the usual "Mai, Tea" coming from Naru's office. *sighs* seriously, can't that guy take an hour without tea? I stood up and walked up to the kitchenette making his damned tea. I was waiting for the kettle to boil and started to sing again. "My Heart is sinking as I'm lifting above the clouds away from you. And I can't believe I'm leaving, Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do." I didn't realize that Naru came up behind me til' he hugged me from behind, making me jump. I took my earphones out and looked at him. "Naru! You scared me there!" I shouted. He just looked at me. "So what's with you and the words you just sang?" he asked. I looked up to his eyes and saw a glint of sadness? Is that possible? Naru being sad? "I.. its not.." I trailed off. He pressed me harder against him, my back to his chest. "I won't let you go, stupid." He said. I was taken aback with his words. I mean, I would never really guessed Naru, of all people, to say those words. I turned around, faced him, reach my hand to touch his cheek. "I'm here. I won't go anywhere far away from you. I love you,jerk." I told him. He did the unexpected and kissed me. I was lost into that one kiss. I didn't know how many seconds or minutes passed with that kiss but it ended when the kettle whistled. He let go of me and walked away. I stood there frozen; I didn't know what I was going to do. But the kettle whistled louder this time to snap me out of my mind. I took the kettle and poured in the hot water in the cup. I made one for Lin-san and for myself. I was walking up to Lin-san's office for his tea. I knocked and heard a silent pause from the keyboard. "Lin-san, I made tea." I said. I opened his door and he took the cup and nodded. I nod back and went to Naru's office. I could practically hear Naru talk English loudly from outside his office door. I knocked and opened.

Naru POV

I went out of the kitchenette and made my way towards my office. I sat there, thinking, contemplating of what I had just done. I couldn't believe I just did that. Stupid hormones. I tried to distract myself but my mind is filled with her. Her smile was/IS enticing. Brown orbs I could stare all day and get drown in them. Her hair. Her small and petite body that seems to fit perfectly in my frame. Those sweet and soft lips which I want to… okay, forget it. This is definitely going out of the line. I'm over thinking myself. I sighed and leaned back on my leather chair. Just then, the phone rang. I answered it. "Shibuya Psychic Research, Shibuya Kazuya speaking." "Noll" I hear my mother speaking. "Yes Mother?" I asked. "How are you dear?" She asked. I could definitely hear Madoka laughing on the background. These two were NOT up to something good. "I am fine. Mother, Why did you call me?" I asked her straight. I could feel my mother's eyes twitch. "Noll, dear, can't I call my son to ask how he is?" she said. "It's not like that Mother. I am just curious as to why you would call me at this time." I told her. 'Can't you just ask him already?' I heard Madoka say that. "Ask me? Ask me what?" I questioned on the phone. I heard a knock on my door and it slowly opened to reveal Mai with my tea. I motion for her to put the tea in my desk. I grabbed her hand when she started to leave and motion for her to sit down on the chair in front of my desk. "Oh, we were wondering if you have a girlfriend now." Mother said. "What? Mother! You called all the way from England, just so you can ask me that?" I fumed. I began to wonder if I should tell them or not. Maybe I shouldn't. "Well, it's just a hunch. What I mean Noll is, you should try to enjoy yourself. Life isn't about work all the time, sometimes you need to relax. And having a girlfriend can be good for you." She said. I sighed again, looked at Mai and took a sip of my tea. "Mother, maybe now isn't the time for discussing this type of topic." "I know, Noll. But please try to understand me that I want you to be happy." I couldn't argue with those words of hers. "I will try mother. " I reassured her. 'So? I know he has one! I mean he and Mai..' I hear Madoka said in the background. "Mai? You mean his assistant right?" Mother asked Madoka. "Yehp! You know, that cute brunette. " Madoka said. "Both of them look cute together! I wonder if she has someone else. It'd be too bad if Noll didn't take her. I mean she's very pretty and look how cute and adorable my grandkids would be if.." Mother trailed off as I spoke up. "Mother! Mai is too young! I would rather she work and finish her studies first than make children! If that'll be all, I have to go." Before I hung up, I could hear Madoka snatched up the phone and shouted "NARU!" I had to winced a little and put the phone away from my ear. I looked over at Mai and she was having that adorable confused look that I lo… I have to stop thinking about these hormones. She mouthed a 'are you okay?' and I merely nodded. "Madoka, what do you need?" I spoke in Japanese this time. "OH YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I NEED NARU! I want to see you and Mai-chan together! Luella, Martin and I decide to visit you next week. I told Lin yesterday that we would come and visit you there. We'll arrive next week. Well BYE!" before I had the chance to talk, she hung up on me. I sighed and put the phone down. Mai looked at me curiously and I can only sigh once again. I grabbed the cup and sip the remaining tea left. "Mai, my parents and Madoka are coming next week. Whatever they do, don't act suspicious. They might have guessed we are an 'item' but now is NOT the time to tell them." I informed her. She took it in and nodded. Then when I expected her to understand, she fainted right then and there. "Mai? MAI!" I shouted and stood up, lifted her up and carried her to the couch outside my office. This was a very tiring day.

General POV

It was already 6:30 in the evening when Mai woke up. She looked around and noticed that Naru was in the leather chair opposite from hers. "Nghh.. Naru?" Mai asked. Naru looked up from his black notebook and replied "Hn?" "I just had the most weirdest dream, you said that your parents and Madoka were coming and we should act like normal and not tell them we were a couple." Mai told him. Naru walked over to her and sat in the space in the couch she was in. "Mai, that actually happened. You passed out idiot." He said. Mai looked bewildered then stuttered "B..But then.. You.. Me.. and.. parents.. what?" Naru chuckled at her ramblings then said "You know, it's quite hard to understand what you're mumbling about idiot, but then again, you are stupid." That got Mai to redden from embarrassment and anger "YOU JERK!" she punched him in the arm. Naru kept his impassive face and just leaned down and kissed her. Mai was struggling but then gave in anyways. As it stopped, Mai muttered "what if Lin-san saw us?" but Naru only smirked and told her "Lin went home already. We're the only ones left." Naru leaned down once again to kiss her but Mai's stomach had to grumble. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed and everything. Naru chuckled and stood up, Mai got angry but laughed a few seconds later. After a good 2 minutes, she stopped laughing, looked up and saw Naru reaching out his hand for her to take. She took it and stood up. "So want to eat?" Naru asked. Mai nodded. "Let's go!" she shouted as they went out of the door. "Uhmm.. Naru? What were you talking about with your mom? I mean I heard my name and all.." she asked as he opened the door for her. She got in and he closed the door, walked to the driver's seat and opened the door and sit in it. "You really want to know?" he asked. Mai nodded once again. "It's.. It's none of your business" he said. Mai looked at him and said "NONE OF MY BUSINESS?! THAT CONVERSATION WAS MY BUSINESS ALRIGHT! BOTH OF YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME! SO THEREFORE, IT IS MY BUSINESS!" Naru sighed, looked at her and spoke up "They asked if you had a boyfriend, that I should be your boyfriend, mother said that both of us would make cute and adorable grandkids for her and Madoka expects us to be all lovey-dovey when they arrive. Happy?" To say Mai was shock was an understatement. She was.. well, it was indescribable. "Then what did you say?" she asked. Naru smiled and told her "I would rather if you work hard and finish your studies first than to make babies with you." NOW THAT, got Mai to blush different shades of red. "Uhmm.. Uhh.. Hmm.. N.. Naru.. mou.. PERVERT! STUPID! UGHH! Hazukashii!" she shouted. She looked out of the window and waited for their destination. After about 5 minutes, they arrived at an Italian Restaurant. Naru got out first and went around to open the passenger seat. He reached out his hand for Mai to take and took it. She got out of the car only to be hugged by Naru. "Stupid, I did say we weren't making babies anytime soon. Let's just take things slow. And if you think you're the only one nervous about my parents coming, then you are dead wrong. I am as scared as you. Just don't show your discomfort, and whatever you do, DON"T give them any hints." He said. Before Mai could even talk, Naru had kissed her. They broke apart fast and Naru chuckled while Mai laughed when Mai's stomach grumbled once again. "I think it's time to eat? Your stomach is roaring already, it even reached the ears of people from Hokkaido." She walked away but was stopped by Naru's arm around her waist. "Let's go" and they entered the restaurant and ate.

End of Chapter 2

So hey again People. Here's chapter 2!

I was actually gonna work on it earlier, around last night/early morning but my head really hurt that bad and decided to just do it now. I hope you had a great time reading it?

It'd be nice if this would be a series. XD

WAIT FOR GENE. HE WILL APPEAR SOMETIME IN THE LATER CHAPTERS TO TEASE THESE TWO. :D

Any questions? Any comments?

Sorry for misspelled words.

Well… see yah next chapter! Which I haven't started writing yet.

-SG-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey.. So I haven't updated in a few days..

Well since it was break, or more like holidays (even if its summer here), my bros' are the one hogging up the laptop..

So yeah, I actually forgot what to write for chapter 3.. I hadn't put much thought about it..

Though I do have some things on my mind for the chapter.. Please bear with my misspelled words, terrible grammar.

OKAY.. I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. It is rightfully owned by Fuyumi-sensei..

Thanks for the views.. and the reviews :D they are much appreciated.

Chapter 3

General POV

So the following days, Naru and Mai set off a low profile. No one suspected anything – well except for Lin who knew about the kiss. When the other members came to visit though, it was like any normal day, except Masako had become more persistent on being with Naru. For most days of the week, Mai had been late in coming late for work because of her practices for the school festival. And now, she sits at her desk in the SPR office late, filing through cases and more cases. She was tired enough and work was keeping her stress. But because she had to make up for the hours she was at practice, she had to stay behind for work. It was around 7 when her stomach grumbled and she decided it was time to make a snack for her to eat. She made tea for Naru, Lin and herself. Going up to Lin's office, she knocked and uttered "tea" whilst opening the door and balancing the tray in her hand. Giving him his tea, he nodded his thanks. Closing the door behind her, she went to Naru's office and knocked on it. A low grunted was heard and she took it as a sign to go in. She opened the door and stepped in. She closed the door silently behind her and made her way to his desk. She smiled despite her tiredness and placed the tea down. She was ready to go in when Naru muttered a "stay" too silent but she heard it anyways. She sat across from him and looked down. "Is there something you need?" she asked. He signed "Mai, its rude to not look while you're talking with someone." Mai slowly rose up her head and stared at him, waiting. "Mai.." he started but was caught off by Mai. "Look Naru, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous soo much and I can't.. Maybe I can't do it." His eyes watched her as she spoke. "Maybe they.. Maybe they don't like me. Maybe I would give away our secret. I don't know. UGHH" He stood up and walked towards her, took her hand and led her to a small couch. "Then, why not practice?" He suggested. Mai looked at him dumbfound but agreed nonetheless.

Naru POV

"Let's start with speaking English. I know it's hard but try to do so." I said. She nodded. "_Hello Mr. and Mrs. Davis._" I spoke fluently. "Yappari.. Muri dayo. "Mai muttered. "Of course it's not gonna work cuz' you aren't trying idiot." I spoke. She sighed and tried speaking "_H-Hello Mr. and Mrs. Davis_". "Mai, stop stuttering." I reprimanded. "eto.. mou… Naru, it's hard. Can't we just speak Japanese? Mrs. Davis knows how to right?" she suggested. "fine.. but we still need to practice about the gestures and what to do. Knowing my mother and Madoka, they'd bombered a lot of questions, talk about endless things and maybe do gossips. " I still couldn't imitate my mother, nor do I plan to. "I can't imitate my mother Mai. That would be just weird. But here, let us just practice speaking English." I suggested. She just nods and looks at me with serious eyes. "Okay, first, say, '_Oliver is handsome'_" What? How can I pass up this type of opportunity to make fun of her? It's fun seeing her act all serious when she doesn't even know what she's saying. "O..Orivere is.. h..handosomu.." she stuttered. So cute.. wait. What? Again with the hormones. Oh did I forget to mention I'm recording this? "No Mai. Let's take it slow. _Oliver_.." "_O..Orivere_.." "_Oliver_" "_Orivere.._" "_Oli_" "_Ori_" "_Oli_" "Oli" "_ver_" "_vere" "ver" "ver_" "_Good. Now repeat that word again. Oliver_" I said. "_Oliver_" she said my name. My chest tightens for a second, I wonder what's wrong with it. "_Oliver is handsome_" I spoke fluently. "_Oliver is.. handsome_" she said. I can't help but lean down and capture her lips. I seem to get addicted by those lips. She sat there stunned. Before she could even respond, I broke away. "Sorry. I acted up on my own." She looked away, but I did not miss her flustered face. I had a small smile graced my lips. "Mou Naru.. What did I even say?" she asked. "You said that you were stupid" I lied. She pouted and stood up, ready to walk away but I held to her hand and pushed her back to the couch, her body flushed to mine. How come she fits perfectly to my own? "Stay." I whispered in her ear. I felt her relaxed and I could also feel her face get hot. "Mai. Stop blushing." I said. That said, she only blushed more, if that was even possible. I'll never understand a girl's mind. I sighed. We stayed silent for a few, staying in that position until I heard Lin knocked on my door. I wonder how long he's been there. "Yes?" I called out from the door. He didn't open the door and spoke "I'll be going home then. Please take Taniyama-san home. Knowing at this time, dangers lurk around. " "Okay" I muttered. I swear I heard Lin chuckle. It was silent when he left. More awkward actually. "Let's stay here for a few more minutes." I suggested. She looked hesitant but agreed nonetheless. "So.. how about I see what you've been practicing at school. " I asked her. She brightened at the idea and stood up, went out to get her guitar and Ipod shuffle.

Mai POV

After securing my Ipod Shuffle and guitar, I went back to his office. I seem nervous spending some alone time with him but we don't get to spend much time anymore because of the others and work. Plus, I have practice. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. Might as well start with the singing first. I placed one end of the headphones in my ear and played Harukaze. I took a deep breath and started playing the guitar.

Tooku he itte shimau mae ni  
Tsutaenai koto  
Omoi na gara

Kyou mo sugite yuku jikan  
Warai atte  
Sukoshi mune itamete

Harukaze ga fuku yoru  
"Hanaretakunai na" tte  
Sonna koto wo omotte  
Nanka yokei ienakunatte

"Ashita ne" tte sayonara shite  
Hitori aruku nabiki no shita de ii  
Kitto omou yume no ato

~ chorus ~  
Maiochiru hanabira  
Hira hira  
Kokoro no sukima  
Surinuketeku sunao ni nannakya

Donna itami ga mata  
Boku no kokoro  
Osottemo tozasareta DOOA no

Mukougawa wo ~ mi ni iku kara

"uhmm.. there are others I can sing to you, too. If you don't mind that is." I said. I took his silence as an okay sign to go on. "hmm.. let's see what song." I muttered shuffling through some songs. I finally landed on one song. "AHA!" I started playing "The Beginning by One ok Rock"

Just give me a reason  
To keep my heart beating  
Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms  
As the world falls apart around us  
All we can do is hold on, hold on

Take my hand  
And bring me back

I risk everything if it's for you  
I whisper into the night  
Telling me it's not my time and don't give up  
I've never stood up before this time  
Demo yuzurenai mono itta kono te wo hanasanai

So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running)  
Wake up, wake up (Just tell me how I can)  
Never give up  
Kuru wa shimi hodo setsunai

Just tell me why baby  
They might call me crazy  
For saying I'd fight until there is no more  
Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou  
Blinded, I can't see the end  
So where do I begin?

Say another word, I can't hear you  
The silence between us  
Nanimo nai you ni utsuteru dake  
I take this chance that I make you mine  
Tada kakusenai mono kattate yori misekakete

So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running)  
Wake up, wake up (Just tell me how I can)  
Never give up  
Kanashimi to setsunasa

Just give me a reason  
To keep my heart beating  
Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms  
Kudaketenaide saite jita kono omoi wa  
So blinded I can't see the end

Look how far we made it  
The pain i can't escape it  
Kono mamajya mada owarase koto wa dekinai deshou  
Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa  
So where do I begin?

Nigirishimeta ushinawanu youni to  
Te wo hirogereba koboreochisou de  
Ushinau mono nado nakatta hibino dasei wo suteteâ€¦kimi wo

Just tell me why baby  
They might call me crazy  
For saying I'd fight until there is no more  
Fureri ukanda senkougankou wa kangakiteki shoudou  
Blinded, I can't see the end

Look how far we made it  
The pain i can't escape it  
Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou  
Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa  
It finally begins..

"ehehe.. well.. how about one last song before I dance one song for you." I told him. Naru's face was priceless. I guess he was moved by the song. Wait, NARU? TOUCHED BY A SONG? NO WAY! But that is quite an eyeful. He placed back his mask and nudged me to go on. I started shuffling again for songs. I finally found one song that seems worthy enough to be heard. I played it and started singing.

Hanarete shimatta kokoro to kokoro wo  
Ikikau asa no kensou ni sagashita  
"Koko de ii kara" to shingoumachi de iu  
Minareta yokogao mienaku naru to wo

Hajimaru mae no you ni onaji sekai ni inai you ni  
Dekiru kana shitakunai naa ushinau chokuzen

Kyuu ni genjitsu ni natte kotoba wa nodo ni hikkakatte  
Ao ni naru ugokidasu hohoemu kimi ga iu

"Nidoto awanai tsumori no, genki de ne"  
Saigo ni yasashisa wa iranakatta no ni  
Sayonara toka jaa ne toka  
Ito wo kiru you ni hanashite yo ne

"Aenaku naru kara genki de" to  
Saigo made futari omoeru nara  
Te wa hanasanai mama sore de ii no ni tooku naru  
Itsudemo ato kara samishikute

Owareseta no wa dare? Saki ni me wo sorashita no wa  
Iji wo hatte muki ni natta watashi no hou de

Kyuu ni itoshisa ga katte kotoba ga yatto koe ni natte  
Aka ni naru sono mae ni kimi no na wo yobikaketa

"Nidoto awanai tsumori no, genki de ne"  
Sonna yasashisa ga daisuki datta koto  
Gomen ne toka sono mae ni iwanakucha

"Aenaku naru kara genki da" to  
"Kizukenaku naru kara genki de" to  
Sayonara toka jaa ne yori  
Daiji na mono wo oshiete kureta

"Awanai tsumori no, genki de ne"  
"Iwaseru made wakaranakute gomen ne"  
Tenmetsu suru shingou ga aka ni naru chokuzen de furimuite  
Te wo futta kimi wa mata hohoenda genki de ne

I looked over Naru and well, let's just say his expression was something you'd never expected to see. I could see a lot of emotions in his eyes. I peck his cheek then kissed his lips. "I love you" I told him. He stiffened and looked at me shocked. Yet he gave me a smile, a real smile. "I love you too idiot" he said. I laughed at him and captured his lips again. I swear I'm getting addicted to those lips of his. I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and stood up and failed miserably. He was holding my waist. "NARU! Let me dance!" I whined. He only clutched tighter. "NO" he said. Gosh, he was persistent on not letting me go. Thinking a way to get out, I finally had one. "Hm… I promise you'd cuddle me for one whole night if you let me dance." I told him. He seemed to smirk at that and let go. I pulled off the headphones of my shuffle and played "Beginner by AKB48" and started to dance.

(AN: please watch the dance :D)

And as I finished dancing, I was exhausted. I flopped down on the small couch and catch my breath. "ne Naru.. would you come with me to the church with John? Please?" I asked him. I gave him my super puppy dog eyes that no person can resist. "No" he said. I looked sadder and pouted a little. "Please?" I begged. He looked at me an sighed. YES! "fine" he muttered. "YAY! Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted. I was happy and jumped. I accidentally slipped and fell forward. I waited for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Naru was under me. We were so close. He looked more surprise and so I was I. Who wouldn't? I mean we were centimeters apart. I blushed and stuttered "so..sorry Naru." I apologized while trying to stand up. But I couldn't move, I looked over my back and saw Naru's hands encircling my waist. "I.. Naru.. waist.. arm.. let..go..mou..hazukashii!" I spoke. "No" he replied and only tightened his grip on me. I swear I can imagine my face was already red like a tomato. And when I was unaware of my environment, Naru kissed me. I was surprised but then kissed him back. I felt his tongue brushed my lower lip and I gasped. He took that chance to slip his tongue in my mouth and we were kissing until we ran out of breath and broke away. "wow" I said breathlessly. "hn" he said. We stayed like that, lying contented with each other's arms. I was feeling sleepy already. "Naru, let's go. I want to go home now. I feel sleepy" I told him. He let go of me and we started to stand up. "Mai, you'll be staying with me tonight." He informed me. Now that got me off guard. "But.. I don't have any change of clothes and.." I tried making up an excuse. "Mai. Stop making up an excuse. I know you have an extra stash of clothes. Bring that. I can lend you sleeping attire." He said. I looked away, this was really embarrassing. "I..I.." I didn't know what to say or do. I want to but I was scared. "I.. okay. But.." I trailed off. Hoping he'd get the message. "Don't worry. I'm a gentleman Mai. What do you think of me?" he said. "Well, you're a narcissistic, tea-loving, workaholic jerk. That's what I think you are. But despite that, you're also handsome and sweet sometimes." I told him. He smiled softly. "Then let's go." He said. We went out of his office and gathered my bag and clothes. We went out heading to his house which was close. Once we arrived, we took off our shoes and he led me down to a bedroom. "You'll be staying in my room with me tonight." And with that, he dragged me up his room. "Want to take a shower first?" he asked? I nodded my head and went to the bathroom. Halfway through the shower, I remembered I forgot something. MY SLEEPING CLOTHES! I washed up faster and dried my hair and body and slowly wrapped a towel around my physique. "NARU! Where's my sleeping attire?" I shouted as I poke my head out of the bathroom. He handed me a shirt and shorts. "Thanks." I muttered and accepted the clothes before closing the door. I changed into them and went out of the bathroom. Naru was already wearing his sleeping attire. Light blue pajamas that I saw him wear during the Urado case. He motioned for me to sleep on the bed and he made his way to the other side of the bed. He slipped into the bed and so did I. He pulled me close to him and I tried protesting. "Mai, stop struggling. You're the one who promised I could cuddle you for a night." He said. I was joking and he took that seriously. I sighed in defeat and let him cuddle me. I leaned closer to his body and slowly fell asleep. I muttered a "goodnight" to him and then I was in dreamland. Once I was there, I saw Gene with a smirk on his face. And so the teasing begins.

END OF CHAPTER 3

I hope you'd enjoy it.

Sorry for wrong grammar and misspelled words.

It was supposed to be longer but well, let's just post it on chapter4 :D

Til' next update. Ja ne!

-sg-


	4. Chapter 4

Heya guys!

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3

Anyways, here's chapter 4.

Please excuse me from my misspelled words and wrong grammar.

Now for the disclaimer, I do not own Ghost Hunt. It is rightfully owned by Fuyumi-sensei.

Chapter 4

Mai's Dreamland

_I was walking on the astral plane again. I see spirits around and also, I saw my spirit guide waiting for me with a smirk plastered on his face. I was in it now. "Hey Gene" I greeted him with a smile. "Hey Mai! I heard you and Noll were a couple. Finally! About time!" he said. I blushed at his comment and asked "About time?" he looked at me like I had two heads on me. "Yeah, I mean I know Noll has feelings for you. It's about time he finally realized it". He explained. I never knew Naru had feelings for me. "You mean you didn't see it? MAN! Even the blind could tell he likes you! Everyone knew except the two of you. Although Masako didn't acknowledge that and thought she can win his heart." He told me. I can only take a few. "I..uhmm.. that was shocking. I've always thought that Naru likes Masako because he keeps accepting her dates while he's been ignoring mine." I said. It's true, I'm quite jealous whenever Masako goes on a date with Naru. "So, do I hear wedding bells near?" he asked out of the blue. I must have looked stupid right now cuz' he was laughing at me like crazy. "G-GENE! That was embarrassing! AND NO! I MEAN, it's WAY TO EARLY TO EVEN HAVE ONE!" I shouted. He laughed again at me and said "I was just joking. Geez Mai, can't you take a joke? But let's get serious now. Mai, I care for my little brother that much. Please make him happy, I know you're the only one who can since I.. I'm not there anymore to take care of him." He said. "I promise." I reassured him. "It's such a shame, if I didn't die, I would have been the one you might have loved. Both of us would be fighting for your love. I love you Mai, but I also want Naru to be happy." And with that, he kissed me on the lips. I just stood there til' he broke away. "I'm sorry. Man, who would have thought I'd get jealous of Noll. OF ALL PEOPLE?" he questioned himself and chuckle. "But Mai, if he ever hurts you, I'd get you and you'll be with me forever." He said. I actually looked down, I didn't know what to say. Gene loves me, and I'm with Naru. "I'm sorry. But I love him so much Gene. I.. I love you too but.." I trailed off. I hope he understands what I'm actually referring to. He nods at me and said "But if he hurts you, I won't hesitate to take you with me, okay Mai?" and with that, I can only nod. "Now you should wake up. That idiot scientists hates tardiness in work, ne?" he suggested and I felt I was slowly being dragged back up to reality. "See you Gene!" I shouted and woke up._

Mai POV

I slowly felt something warm and tried to lean into it more. But I know I had to wake up right now or else Naru would kill me if I'm late. I fluttered my eyes open only to see oceanic blue eyes staring at me. And the first thing that made me think I should do was scream. And I did. I tried to pry away and thrashed around until both of us fell on the floor, him on top of me. I muttered a 'stupid narcissist, wouldn't let go.' And he chuckled at that comment. I was wondering why Naru was in my house, in my room and in my bed. "Ne, Naru, what are you doing in my bed?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look and replied "Mai, if you haven't noticed, we are in my house, in my room and in my bed – floor as we are now here." I looked around and sure enough I wasn't in my room. "Eh, but what am I doing here?" I asked but he chose to ignore me. Then we were having a staring contest, neither of us looked away, and maybe it was my imagination but I feel as though we were getting closer. And before I knew it, I felt his lips in mine. It was soft and possessive. I kissed him back with much passion and he licked my lower lip. I slowly opened my lips to give him access. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and we were fighting for dominance. Air was beginning to be a necessity and we had to pull away.

Naru POV

After we part from that kiss, I trailed kisses from her jaw to her neck and collarbone. I slowly lifted her shirt up but I felt her push me a little. "I.. I think we should stop. This is.. This is too fast. I.." she trailed off. I understood and pecked her forehead before I pull away and stood up. "You should take a shower here, I can take one in the other bathroom, unless you'd prefer we bathe together to make it faster?" I teased her with a smirk. She shook her head and said "I'm fine alone." I shrugged and went to my closet to get my clothes and went out of the room. I took my time in the shower, and by the time I was finish changing and went out of the bathroom, I smelled something fresh from the kitchen. She must be cooking. I went downstairs to check up on her, and seeing as she was cooking, I set the table for both of us. As she prepared the food on the table, I muttered a "Tea" and she just laughed at me. "Come on Naru, even in your own house you still order me to get you tea?" she joked but did as she was told anyways. "Hn" was the reply she got from me. I'm not much of a morning person so deal with it. Today was Saturday so, I guess she's staying for the whole day at the office. We ate in silence when suddenly her phone rang. She answered it. "Moshi moshi? Ah! Toma-senpai! Hai.. Eh? Maji? Hmm.. I don't know yet. Yeah, part time. I'll ask him and call you later senpai. Sure, thank you. Ja" she said. I raised an eyebrow at her and waited for he to talk. "That was my senpai. He said he wanted to practice today for the festival on Thursday. So, do you mind if I went there? I'll be back in the afternoon to do filing. I promise." I looked at her and sighed. She gave me that puppy look, how can I say no? "Fine. But you should always remember not to make promises to other people, got that?" I told her. She nodded and once we finished, she washed the plates and we were already out of the house. We went our separate ways but before we did, we – or more like I kissed her and she kissed me back. "See yah Naru!" she shouted as she ran. I walked my way to the office since it was just near. Now, all I'm worried about is my parents and Madoka coming in a couple of days.

General POV

Everyone was at SPR save for Mai. "Hey, where's Jou-chan? Anyone knows?" Bou-san asked. Everyone shook their hands and Masako made a remark "Maybe she's late again. She's always late anyways." Everyone ignored her and John spoke up "Maybe something came up? I heard she was busy for the couple of days and had to stay late here for work." And Yasu grinned and made a comment "Maybe she's on a date with someone. You know? Maybe a boyfriend is keeping her busy all the time." Naru listened their conversation from his office and was annoyed that they were talking about Mai. Especially Yasuhara's comment about a boyfriend. Clearly he was proud that he was her boyfriend and no one can compete with them. So he scolded them that this was an office and not some lounge place where they talk about something unrelated about work. Naru was utterly frustrated because he hasn't have tea. He can't ask Lin for tea for Kami knows it doesn't taste as great as Mai's tea. It seemed as though time was not in his side and it was taking a slow time.

Naru POV (again)

I sat in my office quietly, reading through files but nothing seemed to get into my mind now. _'Thinking of Mai, little brother?' A _voice familiar, like his yet more cheerful and free. "_Gene_" I asked. "_Hello you idiot scientist. Been a while, hasn't it?_" Gene replied with a laugh. "_I thought you moved on, obviously not. So what business do you still have here?_" I asked again. "_I'm here for Mai little brother. You may not know it but I do love her as you love her. Man, I'm soo jealous you get to have a pretty lady. But know this; if you EVER hurt her then I won't hesitate to take her with me. She will be mine._" And with that said, he disappeared and I sighed. I whispered "I won't." and thus the revelation of waiting for Mai to arrive.

General POV(again)

Its already 2 in the afternoon and still no sign of Mai, everyone went back to the office 5 minutes earlier when suddenly the door opened to reveal a blonde guy and awesome eyes carrying an unconscious Mai in his arms. "Mai!" Ayako shouted and everyone's head shot up looking at a sleeping Mai in the unknown man's arms. "What happened?" Bou-san asked the man and he replied with a "exhausted" and before he was able to put Mai to the couch, Naru stepped out of his office only to see that HIS MAI was in someone else's arms. Everyone looked at Naru but he just calmly took a seat and motion for him to put Mai in the couch. "Explain" he muttered. The mysterious guy talked about how Mai was exhausted about her practice with the band also in her dance group for the festival. Everyone gave a sigh of relief, except Naru who held in his, keeping a close eye. Then out of the blue, Yasu asked "Are you her boyfriend?" And everyone in SPR waited for an answer. "I wish! I tried asking her out but well, I was out flat rejected. Guess she has someone? Or maybe she ain't interested." He answered them. Naru's expression softened but no one noticed it, well, maybe for Lin who just came out of his office unnoticed. Lin smirked and coughed to get his attention."Oh Lin-san! Is there something you need?" John asked but he shook his head. He looked at Mai with a raised eyebrow and got a reply of "exhausted" and nodded. He went back to his office like he just came out to check on things. Albeit, Mai was slowly waking up and muttered a "Toma-senpai" and all eyes attention was on her. "Yeah Mai-chan?" 'Toma' asked. She smiled and said "Thanks senpai" and slept back. Naru got up and shook her awake "Mai, I don't pay you to slack off, so make some tea." He ordered. He gave her the 'I-want-to-talk-to-you-in-my-office-NOW' look and went off. She got up and prepared his tea, but before he went inside in his office he said "May I remind you this is not a coffee shop, this is an office and I don't want my assistant slacking off, so if you please, leave." And everyone went out except Toma that is. "Toma-san, thank you for taking Mai back here safe. She's an idiot for doing things out of her limit." He said and Toma replied "No worries. I care for her, ya know?" and with that, he nodded and went his way. Mai came back to see an empty room and made his way to Lin's office with his tea. After which, she went to Naru's office with his tea. "Is there something you want to talk about?" she asked. "Who was that guy?" he asked. "A senpai. Why? You jealous?" she teased a little bit. 'Me? Jealous? I'm not. Right?' he thought. And that's when Mai saw he was fighting his mind with answers. 'He can't be jealous right? I mean, I'm his girlfriend for crying out loud. Is he?' she thought. And so… they were fighting their minds without taking notice that the phone rang. Naru answered the phone. "Shibuya Psychic Research, what business do you need?" and a guy's voice answered "Is Mai-san there?" and with that, he puts the phone down and kisses Mai suddenly. 'What the hell?' she thought til she gave up and kissed him back.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Its supposed to be short :D but I just had this idea at the last minute..

Well, sorry for the terrible grammar..

I hope you enjoyed it.

-SG-


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys..

Guess I took time in updating.

But I got super lazy in updating especially having less time in using the laptop.

I mean seriously less time to use the laptop. I just got lucky cuz' my bro fell asleep.

And funny thing, my phone got broken, AGAIN. Seriously, with the number of phones I've broken in a year. XDD

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Please excuse m wrong grammar and misspelled words.

Chapter 5

Mai PoV

Okay, I'd be lying if I didn't said I'm not enjoying Naru's kiss but there was more to this kiss than any of our shared kisses. This feels more possessive. Now, what could have gotten him riled up? But heck, I like this. He was slowly moving away and I now realized I was breathless. I took in a lot more air. "Wow." I muttered still catching air. He nodded in agreement. Calming down, I asked "so what was up with that?" I saw him deep in thought, maybe it was jealousy. Again, Naru, JEALOUS? That was impossible. "I don't know what came over me. I am sorry. I just had this urge to keep you to myself." He said. Wait, did I just think what I think he said? THAT HAD TO BE JEALOUSY I HEAR! "Naru, are you jealous?" I asked, with a teasing voice which did not get unnoticed by him. He glared at me. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." I was cut off by him. "So what if I am? I am your boyfriend and you're my koibito." I was quite taken aback by his words but somehow it touched me. "AWWWW. Naru! That was soo sweet!" I hugged him. He was rigid and tensed for a moment but relaxed and I can feel he hesitantly hugged me back. I did wonder why he was in his possessive mode. "So, Naru, who called? I mean I don't really mind the possessiveness but still, I want to know. It might be important." I told him. He stayed silent and muttered "I didn't know." He looks soo cute, but still, I feel mad a little for him but well, I should understand him.

General POV

After that moment, Mai went back to her desk outside and did her job. She got a few 'Mai, Tea' from Naru and shared a little moment before going back to her job. Time flew past by and it was already 7 in the evening. She was preparing her things for home when she got a text message.

Frm: 09XXXXXXXXXX

Subj: Date

Msg:

Taniyama-san, are you free next Saturday? I would like to bring you to an Amusement Park.

-End- -

Mai got curious and called the person. "Moshi Moshi?" She asked. "Ah, Taniyama-san. Gommen. This is Shou from Class B. I.. uhm.. I was.. you see.. I was wondering if.. if .. you were free. I had extra tickets and.. well, you were the only one I can ask. You see.. I.. I like you for a very long time and.. I.." he trailed off, feeling embarrass. "I'm glad that you like someone like me Shou-kun, but I love someone else. I have a boyfriend already so I'm sorry. I have to decline your confession and the invitation. But please don't feel bad, there are more girls out there for you. I know someone likes you; it's just for you to see her. " Mai said. "O-okay Taniyama-san. Whoever your boyfriend is, he sure is lucky. I envy him." He said. With that, Mai blushed and bid goodbye. She heard another "Mai, Tea" and slowly made up to make Naru his damned tea. While waiting for the kettle to boil, she thought about the school festival and Naru's parents. She could pull it off by pretending that they were still the same, heck, they still act like it sans the lovey moments they have. Maybe she could invite them in her school festival and let them see her concert? Yeah, that could work. The whistle of the kettle broke her thoughts and rushed to brew in the tea and went for Lin's and Naru's offices.

Naru POV

As Mai went up to my office to deliver my tea in my office, I was kinda jealous with who called her. I didn't look up from the book I was reading as she set down her tea. She was standing there, waiting like any other day for my "thank you", but we all know she won't be getting that. "Do you need something Mai?" I asked her not looking up from my book. She just huffed and pouted. I inwardly smirk at her, setting the book down and looking at her in a challenging manner. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY THANK YOU? HUH JERK?" She shouted, and mind you, it hurts since she's close to me. I stood up and stride over to her; she still didn't notice my intentions though. "So? I pay you to make my tea." I replied. She reddened with anger. "UGHHH! Seriously!?" I looked at her with amusement and wrapped my arms around her. She thrashed around and I slowly bent down to her, and whispered in her ear. "You better stop struggling Mai. It will only make me needy for you. It will drive me further to tame you." And kissed her ear. I felt her shiver, maybe in a scared way, or anticipation and excitement. I wasn't so sure. But I retreated back to see her expression and it was priceless. "N.. N.. Naru! HAZUKASHII!" she stammered which made it more adorable. Wait, I did not just use the word adorable. That is just, not me. "Hn" and I captured her lips. We were going at it until my phone rang. Whoever was calling was seriously giving off a bad timing. I broke away and answered the damned phone. "What?!" I answered it in an irritated growl. "Noll, I would like to inform you that there's been a change of plans, we're arriving in Japan tomorrow. I hope it's not short notice. Well, I have to go, boarding now. Love you! " and the line went dead. I looked at Mai, who was still in a daze. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at me straight in the eyes with a confused look. "They are arriving tomorrow. And Mai? Please tell other suitors that you're already taken. I can't have callers and admirers now, can I?" I said brushing her off. She gave a dumbfounded look and I just smirked at her. "Now get back to work. And better close your mouth if you don't want to attract flies in it." She got mad and shouted a "HMPH." And left the office. And seriously, everything was so troublesome.

END

Nah, just kidding, I'll try to update. SERIOUSLY!

Sorry again.

And.. well.. yeah I hope you review.

Sorry if its short. Its like 2 in the morning here.

Plus classes will begin on Monday.

AND, I'm in senior year! Woot! And even if I haven't started it, I'm preparing for universities here.

So.. see yah next chapter?

SG


	6. Chapter 6

So yeah, HI :D

Tbh, I am getting confused with my story, XDD

But what the heck, I'll keep on writing cuz' I'm absent.

I am sorry for late uploads.

And well, always remember I am open for more ideas.

Chapter 6

General Pov

The day has finally come for Naru's parents to arrive, and Mai was fidgeting and getting nervous. 'Act cool Mai. Act Normal. Since when do you need to act to be normal?' she thought. She was lost in her train of thoughts when she got a call from Toma-senpai.

"Moshi moshi?" she asked. "Mai" Toma said. "Ah! Toma-senpai! What's the matter?" she asked. "Mai, we need you in band practice now. We still have to finish some songs and we still have to do more practice." He replied. "Can it wait for later?" she asked hoping that she'll be able to meet Naru's parents first before getting to school to practice. "No, but.. if you're busy then, fine. Later then. Well, see you Mai" and the line went dead.

A few seconds later, Mai got a text message from her dance group. "Needed for a new dance practice. NOW." And she hurriedly went to Naru's office. "Neh, Naru.. I'm sorry but can I meet my dance group. We have a new song to dance. UGHH, I swear, it's killing me. Having more songs. I'll come back maybe later since Toma-senpai also asked us to practice. School festival sure is tiresome." She said. "But.. fine" he said. Mai quirked an eyebrow but brushed it off. She went to his desk and gave him a kiss. Naru tried to deepen it but the front door bell rang, signaling someone was there. So he pulled away and Mai had different shades of red in her cheeks. "I..uhh, gotta go." She said. And right when she tried to open the door, it flew open and there came an woman around her late 40's and early 50's. (AN: let's just assume Mrs. Davis is old. I saw in the manga that she was old. So yeah. Or maybe she just looks like that cuz' she's British? Idk.) "Noll!" she shouted and ran to hug him. "Mother" he greeted with a nod. Then suddenly Martin walked in. "Oliver" he greeted with a nod which Naru returned also with the same gesture, saying "Father". "I gotta go, so.." Mai trailed off. Luella then turned her head towards the assistant, "Hello Mai-chan! How are you?" Mai was shy to say she was going to practice, and tried to reply. "I'm fine Davis-san. I.. uhh have to go. I'm meeting up my band and dance group for practice today. I'm sorry. " and bowed down. "It's okay dear. No need to worry yourself over that. But practice for what?" she asked. Mai smiled. "For the school festival. I would like it if everyone were to come and see me perform." Luella looked delighted and immediately shouted "We'll be there dear! Now, go on."

And with that, Mai went to practice.

Naru POV

As I saw Mai leave the office, I kinda felt strange. I didn't want her to go but, I want her to do her best on her performance. I prepared for what was to come, I know my mother and Madoka had a lot of things to say, question and demand. "Mother, there's no need to go to her school festival. Especially if you are staying only for a few days." I told her. "Nonsense Noll! I promised to go, didn't I? And besides, We'll be here for 3 weeks." She sounded delighted. I sighed. "Now, my sources tell me you and Mai-chan are together. Is it true?" I knew she was going to ask that. "No, Mother. We are not in a relationship. I am too busy with work and she still has her studies to think of, let alone still have to work for me. I have no time for that." I replied. And I hear Madoka shouting "LIAR!" all of a sudden. "I saw you two kiss!" she still shouted. I still have my emotionless façade. I was not going to give it away. Not yet anyways. "Well?" Madoka awaited for an answer I was not going to give, then the phone rang. I picked it up and answered. "Shibuya Psychic Research. Shibuya Kazuya speaking." "Ah! Shibuya-san! This is Toma. The one who carried Mai when she fainted? Yeah, can you please prepare ice packs cuz' I'm on my way there. Mai got a little too exhausted and she hit her head too hard earlier when she was with her dance group. They called me and well, I'm taking her there since I don't know where she lives" Toma said. "Hn." I replied and put the phone down. "Madoka, prepare an ice pack and tea for everyone. Mai will be here and she hit her head. She's such a klutz." I said, or more like demanded. Madoka exited the office and went to do her task. My mother looked worried. Ten minutes later of waiting, the door opened to reveal that guy named 'Toma' with Mai in his arms. He deposited her the same place where she was placed the last time. "Well, she sure is clumsy, huh?" he said. I looked at her and muttered a "hn". I saw Madoka rushing to her side with the ice pack on hand and placed it on her forehead. "She was pretty out of it. I mean, when I heard from her dance group that they had an additional dance, they had to put Mai as the center of attention. Man! I wish I could have seen it. They say it'll make guys fall for her more." Toma added. I was a bit curious about it. What made this dance let other guys fall for MY Mai. I'll just have to wait and see, or I can just ask her to dance it for me. Madoka spoke up "Why do you say so?" and Toma replied "I heard the theme for the additional dance is sexy. With the clothes, but I think not much of the dance." **'Over my dead body.'** I thought. "Oh my! Noll! People will look at Mai-chan! A lot will court her." Mother overreacted. "Hn" I replied with an emotionless face. "And what's more interesting is that she's the only girl. Michiko-chan said I should join the dance, and I have to think about it first. And I plan on joining it." Toma said**. 'OKAY, Now THAT is out of the line. Four guys plus Mai in a sexy dance equals NOT GOOD.' **I glare at him. _'Someone's a little jealous. Eh, idiot scientist?' _a voice similar to mine spoke. 'Gene' I said in my thoughts and blocked him from communicating from him.

General POV

And unbeknownst to the narcissist, a certain Chinese saw the glare and the expressions of his boss' face. 'This is gonna be interesting' Lin thought. After a few minutes, Toma left. And 4 hours later, Mai woke up. "eh.. Where?" she muttered. She saw Luella, Martin and Naru talked, but she couldn't understand most of the conversation. Naru looked at her and stood up. He went to her and helped her up. "What happened?" she asked. "You hit your head. You know, you're much more of an idiot to have hit your head with the wall." Naru replied. "Sorry, I was just tired. I mean the dance steps weren't what I would have expected. And I have to sing the song too." Mai said. "Hn". Luella looked at the two with a smile on her face. She leaned into her husband's shoulder. "Mai-chan, want to stay with us for the night? It's late and Noll's house is near." She suggested. Mai wanted to decline but Martin cut in "It's a good idea Mai-san. A lady such as yourself shouldn't go home at such an hour." And with that, Mai just couldn't decline. "let's go home, Mai" Naru muttered, for only Mai's ears. She blushed and looked away.

'**Home. I like that'** Both Mai and Naru thought at the same time.

End

Just kidding people!

Yeah sorry for the delayed update.

I really can't win the laptop. I was just luck to have used it now.

I mean.. thanks to my assignments and waking up early.

Til' next time

Review?

SG


End file.
